survival_story_of_a_sword_king_in_a_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric
Eric (or Aeric) is the main protagonist of the story.His real name is Ryu Han-Bin, which was changed to Eric after being summoned to another world as a chosen one, but was victim to a mistake in the installation of the guideline Appearance Eric is a human with no special traits at first with black hair and white skin, but after spending 20 years fighting in the Tutorial Zone, he will gain overbearing sexy muscles, and will become taller. Seeing as the guideline makes chosen ones not age, he will retain his appearance for long. Personality Abilities Stab lets the user thrust his sword and body forward with great speed causing damage to anything that's in front of it. Eric got this ability when he became level 2 for the first time in Thelha Rath'nath. Side Slash lets the user slash his sword horizontally causing damage to anything it hits. Vertical Slash '''lets the user slash his sword vertically causing damage to anything it hits. '''Cross Impact, even though not an actual skill''' '''combines all the previous three skills into one. Its damage is much higher than the individual skills. History Eric is first seen as a Korean man who just got discharged from his military service and is seen lazing around in his home (on his computer) but while browsing the internet (probably), smoke starts to surround his body and he will vanish from his seat. He will then find himself in a black world with 3.6 Billion other person, a god-figure will let them know that they are chosen ones and that they will be summoned to another world. They will be given guidelines (a sort of power that gives them the ability to have levels and level-up) but while the installation of this guideline in Eric, a mistake will occur and his guideline will be defective. After enduring the installation, Eric will find himself in rock mountains and will be attacked by a low-level Hell Dog that he will succeed in subjugating, he will then be given the choice for a class, Eric, influenced by his fantasies, will choose the Mage class, but his choice will be refused for "lack of ability", the same thing will happen for the Magic Swordsman class, and the Healer one, he will be forced to be a normal swordsman, and his weapon will also be forced upon him : A long sword (He wanted a long spear). Eric will then spend his days hunting hell dogs and gaining exp and gaining new skills (One each level till level 5), the reason for that is that once he reaches LVL 5, he will be able to escape this hell-like place and meet with other chosen ones. Fight after fight with hell dogs getting stronger just as he gets stronger, he will finally reach the threshold to reach LVL 5, but the error in his guideline will kick-in again and get him back to LVL 1, but the Hell Dogs didn't go back to LVL 1 and continued getting stronger. A vicious cycle will start, each day, Eric will put his life on the line fighting against strong monsters, reaching LVL 5 and going back to LVL 1, and so on. This will continue for 20 years, during which Eric fought againt countless of enemies, and also he got stronger (because even though he went back to LVL 1, his stats carried onto the next cycle and were saved). One day, after all these years, Eric will wake up in a forest, with a blue sky, changing from his routine of rock mountains and red skies. He will also be LVL 5, but as soon as he gets excited about his new journey, a wyvern (that Eric mistook for a dragon) will attack him because it assumed that he was an evil other-worldly human. Eric will then notice that his sword is far from him and that he can't reach it, so he will decide to surprise her by using his fists and then go fetch his sword, but to both of their surprises, a single punch will be enough to send the Wyvern flying. He will then accompany the wyvern in her house and listen to her back-story and also get her help to survive in the human city (clothing, money, advice...). Eric will then proceed to go to the closest city's (Onfross) adventurer guild to register and will draw some attention with his muscular body from the adventurers, he will also miss being attacked for being an other-worlder after claiming wanting to register and already having that big body, but that will not happen as they eill notice his level is only LVL 5, and will also generate a general laughter. After that, trying to get a job and earn money, he will be invited to a party consisting of the strongest hunter in the city, Laude Roud (LVL 27) accompanied by a newbie mage with a displayed level from the guideline of 37 but claiming to only be LVL 25. He will succeed in not being forced to enter this party with the help of Buccerman who will recruit him in his party as a porter. The days of Eric as an adventurer will start but he will be easily bored as his party already takes care of all the monsters, and he is only attacled by "weak" monsters that he easily defeats. He will also be struck with despair when he learns that his party will never go to the dungeon, and that he will as a result not be able to level up. He will take the pretext of going to train a bitto go further into the forest and search for strong monsters, to no avail. He will have a faint glimpse of hope when he will hear a large roar coming from the forest, he will immediately go to the source of the sound only to find the mage from Roud's party (named Atisse) naked. When Roud came back, while having a misunderstanding of the situation and the gender of Atisse, he will attack Aeric. Eric will dodge his fatal attack by bowing down to apologize but the hilt of his sword that is on his back will happen to kick in his crotch, destroying as a result his testicles. Notes References